Siguiendo mi destino
by Tatiana Aponte
Summary: Tigresa intentara olvidar su pasado pero es muy difícil cuando el pasado te persigue a ti Drama, misterio, aventura, combinados con un poco de romance la receta perfecta
1. Chapter 1: Una enseñanza

**El pasado puede doler pero debes en cuando nos puede ayudar**

**Aquí estamos este es el primer capítulo de mi historia este capi les ayudara a entender mejor la historia tómenlo como una introducción espero reviews de la historia otra cosa les advierto que soy nueva en fanfiction así que si no les gusto el primer capi mándenme un comentario para saber y poder mejorar **

**Bueno sin más preámbulos (redoble de batería) El primer capítulo de El pasado puede doler pero debes en cuando nos puede ayudar**

Capitulo 1: Enseñanza

Alguna vez se preguntaron por que algunas personas tendrán un pasado tan duro y horrible algunas pierden a sus padres y siguen el camino solos, otros son torturados por su propia familia, pero jamás se han dado cuenta de que esas personas terminan siendo muy fuertes en el futuro; porque yo les diré, porque la razón es que afrontan los problemas no se rinden y por eso es que en su futuro terminan siendo grandes personas famosas, afortunadas o muy inteligentes.

Pero por desgracia hay otros que por el dolor pueden a veces cometer locuras y hasta ser asesinos de sangre fría por su dolor, por su soledad varias cosas como esas, o suicidarse por creer que la vida no sirve para nada y que ellos tampoco sirven; jamás se han dado cuenta que siempre hay veces en que pensamos cosas así de no querer vivir que la vida sería mejor sin nosotros en este mundo.

Pero como dije antes hay otras que no se dejan llevar por aquellos dolores sino que perdonan y olvidan eso es lo mas hermoso que puede haber no dejan que su pasado los atormente toda su vida mas bien aprenden de el y educan a sus hijos con amor y respeto con base a ese pasado tan horrible por desgracia hay muy pocas personas como estas, esta historia narra como una persona aprendió a perdonar después de haber tenido un horrible pasado

Espero que a muchas personas los inspire y les enseñe que la vida puede venir con momentos extraordinarios y horribles a la vez pero cada segundo puede determinar cuanto tiempo vives tu vida perdonas, lloras, sonries, etc cada momento de tu vida varia con el sentimiento puede ser triste como alegre de un momento a otro

Los invito a ver un ejemplo de una campeona que tuvo que pasar de igual manera momentos horribles como bellísimos para convertirse en lo que es en realidad

Su nombre es Tigresa, ella tuvo que afrontar la muerte de su verdadera madre, convertirse en una asesina de sangre fría pero supo cómo afrontarse a estos temores y salir viva de ellos

**Continuara…**

**Bueno este fue el primer capi que les pareció estupendo, bueno, mas o menos, feo, horroroso, bueno ustedes díganme en los reviews ¡OJO! Yo veré nada de groserías ni comentarios ofensivos ok Bueno hasta pronto si les gusto tratare al máximo de subir el otro muy pronto y este será un poco más largo**

**Adiós**


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo parte 1

_**Al fin tengo tiempo para escribir el segundo capítulo, sé que muchos de ustedes estaban emocionados por este capi (según los reviews que me han llegado) pero por fin lo he podido hacer bueno no quiero poner este cuento más largo.**_

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece solo los personajes de mi autoría… ¡DIOS MIO PARA QUE DIGO ESTO SI USTEDES YA LO SABEN! En serio es una pérdida de tiempo bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo **_

Capitulo 2: El comienzo parte 1

Una noche en el Valle de la Paz una tigresa corría a toda velocidad para no ser vista por los residentes, llego a un orfanato llamado Bao Gu tenía una canasta en sus manos cuando la dejo en el piso se pudo apreciar mejor que era

Era una Tigresa de bengala con ojos color ámbar rojos estaba en una canasta tapada por una cobija, Su madre la mira con ternura sabiendo que hará lo más difícil de su vida se llamaba Minako

Minako: Perdona hijita esto será lo mas desgarrador que haga pero algún día espero que entiendas y puedas perdonarme porque no podemos cuidarte lo hago por tu bien Takara (es Tigresa pero su nombre verdadero) el collar que tu padre te dio será un recordatorio de mi y tu padre

Minako beso la frente de su hija y golpeo 3 veces la puerta del orfanato y corrió con todas sus fuerzas de ese lugar, no logro voltear hacia atrás ya que el dolor de dejar a su hija en manos desconocidas sin saber el futuro que alguna vez tendría recordando todo lo que había sucedido esa noche que era el mejor momento de su vida pero en un instante se convirtió en el peor

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Los hechos de esto habían ocurrido 3 días antes de que Tigresa fuera dejada a su suerte en el orfanato, era una noche lluviosa y una pareja de tigres llega muy alarmada al hospital en una ambulancia, ya que Minako estaba a punto de dar a luz, los doctores cogen la camilla a donde estaba y la llevan a la sala de partos, su esposo era un tigre de pelaje blanco y negro con ojos rojos ámbar llevaba una corona y el vestido real de un rey pues él era el emperador de China**_

_**Su esposa emperatriz de China era una tigresa de bengala con ojos azul rubí que por el momento llevaba una bata de hospital**_

_**¿?: Minako calma ya vamos a llegar a la sala de parto**_

_**Minako: Descuida Kotaro después de todo he mantenido a esta pequeña por 9 meses ella y yo estaremos bien (tocando su estomago)**_

_**Kotaro: ¡ES UNA NIÑA!...Mikano nunca me dijiste que era niña pero porque no me contaste la noticia**_

_**Minako: Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero creo que lo arruine (yo: ¡NO ME DIGAS!)**_

_**Minako fue llevada a la sala de parto, soltó la mano de su esposo que solo fue a la sala de espera todos los ciudadanos al verlo, se pararon de sus asientos y le empezaron a hacer reverencias o a arrodillarse en el piso.**_

_**Kotaro: Cálmense ya se pueden sentar, considérenme como otro ciudadano**_

_**Después de este comentario todos se relajaron, se sentaron y empezaron a conversar como si el emperador no existiera**_

_**Kotaro: Bueno no tan literalmente me traten como uno de ustedes**_

_**Habían pasado 2 horas después de eso, hasta que por fin llamaron su nombre para que fuera a la habitación 12, cuando llego vio a su esposa sentada en la camilla, ella al verlo le dijo con una señal que se acercara**_

_**Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo observar que su esposa sostenía en los brazos, a una bebe que tenía sus mismos ojos y pelaje de su madre, el emperador quedo hipnotizado por su hija, que no se dio cuenta de que empezaban a brotarle lagrimas de alegría**_

_**Kotaro: Esa es mi hija (llorando)**_

_**Minako: Si amor y cuál será su nombre **_

_**Kotaro: Yo creo que…Takara que significa tesoro porque, ella es mi tesoro más preciado y quiero que tengas esto (sacando un collar) este me lo regalo mi padre, viene de los grandes emperadores de China y tú serás uno de ellos mi pequeña **_

_**El collar tenía en el centro como imagen del ying y el yang y en los bordes unas gemas rojas y doradas de decoración**_

_**Kotaro se lo puso en el cuello, en ese momento Tigresa lo miro definidamente, lo cogió entre sus paticas de recién nacida y lo empezó a morder con sus encías, Todos los presentes se les hizo graciosa la escena y empezaron a reír en ese momento, Kotaro miro a Tigresa y pudo recordar una imagen de su pasado, era de una leopardo de las nieves llamada Yami **_

_**FLASHBACK DE KOTARO**_

_**Kotaro apenas era un príncipe, estaba loquito por una de las hijas de las siervas de sus padres, su nombre era Yami una leopardo de las nieves, en esa época el tenia 10 años y ella 8, siempre llevaba su vestido de sirvienta que era negro con decoraciones blancas y le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto a unas zapatillas negras, varias veces pero cuando digo varias serian como una billón, había el pedido solo un beso de sus labios pero siempre ella respondía que no fuertemente o a veces con una cachetada que le dejaba marcado el cachete por días, y un día en la fuente se encontraba ella reposando de tanto trabajo de su madre y ella, y él se le acerco**_

_**Kotaro: Hola Yami (nervioso)**_

_**Yami: Ah eres tú, porque me diriges la palabra después de todo soy una sirvienta**_

_**Kotaro: (arrodillado) Si me das mi primer beso te daré todas las riquezas del reino**_

_**Yami: No me interesa**_

_**Kotaro: (triste) Entonces que hago**_

_**Yami: Cuando crezcas quiero que me entregues a tu mas grande tesoro**_

_**Kotaro: Lo hare**_

_**Yami entonces se acerca a Korato y le da un beso en los labios en que Korato la cogió de la cara para acercarla más hasta que el beso se rompió**_

_**Yami: Volveré el día que menos lo esperes**_

_**Al principio Kotaro no entendió lo que quería decir pero esa tarde ella se fue con su madre del reino nunca volvió a saberse de ella más tarde conoció a Minako se enamoro se hicieron novios, crecieron se casaron y tuvieron a Takara (yo: Que aburrido eso es todo lo que hiciste en tu vida)**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE KOTARO**_

_**Ahora todo tenía sentido para Kotaro miro a Takara que aun mordía el collar y entonces lo entendió Takara es su más preciado tesoro y Yami vendría por ella tenía que proteger a su esposa e hija**_

_**Kotaro: Mi amor levántate nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo**_

_**Minako: Mi amor pero que te sucede **_

_**Kotaro: No hay tiempo hay que irnos ahora**_

_**Pero para ese momento ya era tarde, en la sala de espera se encontraba una leopardo de las nieves con un grupo de rinocerontes detrás de ella, estaba a punto de entrar a la sala de parto cuando la zorra de la consultaría la detiene**_

_**Zorra: Señorita debe esperar a que la llamen para su turno ahora si me da los papeles de a quien viene a….**_

_**Yami: (enterrándole una espada en el estomago) yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera **_

_**Despues de esto la zorra cayo al suelo desangrando cosa que en unos minutos le iba a quitar la vida, ella pedia ayuda a las otras pero las demás estaban escondidas y no se iban a arriesgar a quitarse la vida así**_

_**Yami: Jajajaja cuanto me divierte hacer esto (mirando a un rinoceronte) Y tú que te vas a quedar como estatua tonto, mándales ya la orden Kisho**_

_**Kisho era un rinoceronte mas grande que los otros que traía siempre consigo una espada y un machete junto con una armadura negra con una calavera en el centro de color rojo cual sangre**_

_**Kisho: ¡MATEN A TODOS LOS TIGRES DE ESTA SALA!**_

_**Cada rinoceronte se fue en busca de todos los tigres en consultas o en la sala de espera o algunos se fueron del hospital a todas partes de China pero para ellos esa noche todo tigre de bengala o siberiano debía morir, mientras que Yami se estaba hiendo directo a la sala de parto abrió la puerta en el cuarto de Mikano todos la voltearon a ver doctores, Mikano, Kotaro e incluso Tigresa**_

_**Yami: Hola Kotaro**_

_**Kotaro:(sacando una espada) Yami no tienes derecho a estar aquí es un descaro**_

_**Yami: (apoyada en la puerta) Hay me lastimas cuando éramos tan amigos de niños y además olvidas la promesa que me hiciste antes de irme hm bueno (sacando una espada) yo te la puedo recordar si quieres**_

_**Kotaro y Yami empiezan una batalla a espadas en la habitación todos los doctores y enfermeras cuando empezaron a pelear algunos se escondieron y otros salieron de la habitación solo Minako su esposa se quedo donde estaba y veía con mucha angustia la escena de espadachines, Kotaro en un golpe lanzo a Yami a la ventana aprovechando esto se acerco a su esposa y le dijo**_

_**Kotaro: Mi amor quiero que te vayas al valle de la paz está muy cerca si te vas ahora llegaras en 3 días en barco**_

_**Minako: Que pasara contigo**_

_**Kotaro: No se lo que pasara conmigo lo que si se es que voy a luchar por protegerlas pero tu también debes protegerte y también a nuestra hija**_

_**Minako: Si Kotaro**_

_**Se despiden con una mirada junto a un beso, Kotaro rompe el beso y salta a la ventanaya rota por la caída de Yami, cayendo de pie en el patio del Hospital, Minako por otra parte se para de su camilla y coge una túnica que le prestó una enfermera junto con una canastilla y cobija para la bebe sale corriendo al ascensor los rinocerontes no se dieron cuenta de su presencia ya que se había tapado con la capucha de la túnica y corre al ascensor**_

_**Mientras tanto Korato y Yami estaban en el patio en una gran pelea de espadas cuando de la puerta principal sale Minako, Korato se distrae por un momento mirando a su esposa, Yami aprovecha eso y lo lastima gravemente en el estomago Minako le dedica una mirada de "no nos dejes solas" mientras que el cae al piso herido dedicándole una mirada de "no importa lo que pase esta noche siempre las cuidare" Minako decide correr y no mirar hacia atrás porque sabía cuál sería el final de esa imagen **_

_**Mientras que Korato caía al suelo desangrado, Yami lo voltea para que la mire alza la espada **_K_** con una mirada de sicópata junto a una sonrisa de gato sonriente**_

_**Kotaro: ¡YAMI NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!**_

_**Yami: ¡YO SE QUE DE ESTO NO ME ARREPETIRE ES MAS SERA UN PLACER ACECINARTE!**_

_**Kotaro: Piénsalo bien mira todos los buenos momentos que pasamos**_

_**Yami: (da el golpe final) cuales buenos tiempos tu y yo nunca tuvimos buenos tiempos**_

_**Kotaro: (tose) Yami no (tose) porque lo hiciste (muere)**_

_**Yami: Porque lo que quiero es ver a todos los tigres muertos **_

_**Los ojos de Korato se estaban cerrando lentamente hasta que se cerraron por completo para siempre**_

_**Yami veía con el mayor felicidad de su vida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tenía un agrado de ver aquella escena, más tarde algunos de los rinocerontes se reunieron junto a ella todos estaban con manchas de sangre en su ropa**_

_**Yami: Síganla por el mismo camino pero a la bebe déjenla vivir para ella tengo otros planes**_

_**Los rinocerontes: Si jefa**_

_**Los rinocerontes y Yami siguieron a la tigresa tardaron 3 días y la madre estaba tan atenta de su hija que ni cuenta se dio de que la seguían**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

La tigresa estaba corriendo fuera del valle de la Paz cuando en un momento volteo para ver el orfanato y no se dio cuenta de que Yami le hizo un traspié haciendo que callera al suelo

Yami: Vas a alguna parte Minako

Minako: ¡YAMI!

_**Continuara…**_

_**Oh por Dios Bueno esta es la segunda parte para los lectores que estaban ansiosos bueno les quería avisar 3 cosas la primera es muy posible que cambie a T la historia en los futuros capítulos pero no se ustedes díganme si es buena opción, la segunda quería agradecer a los reviews que recibí en el primer capítulo muchas gracias por su apoyo, agradezco especialmente a 2 lectoras que son Shanya y Black rose -IMZ de verdad muchas gracias por haber leído la historia y darme su opinión las dos son unas de mis escritoras favoritas sigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo sus historias de Misiones de sangre y Matar, morir o ¿amar? Que en verdad son muy buenas también espero con ansiedad el capitulo 14 y 19 muchas gracias a las dos y de igual manera a los otros lectores, el tercer aviso es que puede ser que en el próximo capítulo me demore muchooooo tiempo porque estoy un poco falta de inspiración **_

_**Muchas gracias nos vemos o leemos el próximo capitulo**_

_**Para los que quieren saber que significa los nombres en chino de los personajes de mi creación aquí se los dejo**_

_**Yami=Oscuridad, tinieblas, penumbra**_

_**Minako=Niña bonita**_

_**Kotaro=Joya, respeto, impertinente, gran persona, valiente, soberbio **_

_**Kisho=Dueño de su mente**_


End file.
